Marry Me?
by vettechgirl13
Summary: Joe asks Clarisse to marry him, will she say yes?
1. Chapter 1

Clarisse danced in the ballroom not really knowing why seeing as she had no one to dance with, but she thought of her beloved Joseph and just went with it. Little did she know that Joe was coming up behind her.

"Oh!" She said surprised with Joe chuckling slightly.

She let her head rest on his shoulder and breathed his scent in. She was instantly comforted by his arms being wrapped around her.

"Have you been thinking about us?" Joe asked her.

They paused in dancing. Clarisse lifted her head. She had very much been thinking about his proposal, in fact it took everything in her power _not _to think of it.

"Of course I have." She said looking at Joe.

Joe couldn't read her expression, and was insanely nervous about what she was going to say to him.

"Joseph, darling, I would love for me to be your wife." She said happily.

Joe was stricken speechless, truly his ears were playing tricks on him, had she really agreed to marry him? "Really Clarisse?" he asked surprised.

"Are you doubting me Joseph?" She said teasingly.

"Of course not, I just never thought…"

"Thought what? That I couldn't love you?"

"Well…"

"Joseph, honestly." She said before moving in to kiss him.

Joe responded immediately, afraid that she would pull back and say no to his previous question. Clarisse was in heaven, she knew that by making this choice that she chose herself for once. She loved Genovia, sure, but she was always putting them over her, and it was time for a change, Mia would be queen soon, and she would be a fine queen.

Joe pulled Clarisse closer and gently pushed his tongue into her open mouth and they both moaned at the new sensation that they were experiencing. Joe gently broke the kiss.

"Clarisse, that was...wow…"

"I know, it was the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced." She leaned into him again to kiss him again. Joe was surprised at how urgent she was and how fiery she was with this. She unbuttoned a few of his buttons, but Joe gently grabbed her hand and pulled back from the kiss.

"Clarisse, darling, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

"Absolutely...we need to celebrate."

"Well then may I suggest we go someplace more private?" he asked.

Clarisse looked around as if she had forgotten where she was. "Oh...right, of course we should." she said blushing, causing Joe to chuckle.

Little did either one of them knew Charlotte had walked in to tell the queen about the place setting arrangements, but instead found Her Majesty kissing her head of security. She slowly backed away from the scene and when she heard footsteps she thought that meant Joe had left, but when she looked again they were both gone.

"Huh, well...I guess I better get something to eat, I'm starving." she said and walked back to the kitchen.

Charlotte walked in to find Mia eating a whole pint of ice cream. "Oh your highness, excuse me, I didn't know you were in here."

"No problem, Charlotte, you can come in, and please call me Mia."

"Of course, you're eating a pint of ice cream, is everything alright?"

"Well...no...but what about you, you looked like you seen a ghost."

"Oh...um...you first."

"I'm just nervous, I'm getting married in two days, to someone I just met. I mean he's a nice enough guy and everything, I just...I don't know I know I'm not supposed to fall madly in love with the someone that I choose as my husband, I just wish that I had some type of feelings other than friendship you know?"

Charlotte nodded her head. "And it's not like parliament cares, hell, they want me to marry someone just because I'm a fucking girl! How messed up is that?"

"I know, but it's been the law for as long as anyone can remember."

"Well times are changing, I think that dumbass law needs to be revised, or even overturned." Mia said with a huff.

"Yea, well maybe one day it will be."

"Yea...now about you...what got you all flustered?"

"Me...oh...well...I walked in on your grandmother and Joe."

"So...they're always together...why would that get you flustered?"

"Well...I caught them while they were passionately kissing and…"

"WHAT! Really?"

"Yes...I backed away for a little and when I heard footsteps I assumed Joe left, so I went back out to talk with her and they were both gone."

"Shut up! I need to find my gram...come on Charlotte lets head to my gram's room."

"Why?"

"I just want to see if my suspicions were correct."

"The queen would not approve of spying."

"Screw that. Besides don't think of it as spying think of it as...enlightenment."

"Alright, fine let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Clarisse opened her door to her room. Thankfully no one was in the hallway or by her door, she promptly shut it and turned around to lock it. As soon as she was facing Joe again he locked her in an embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips. He pushed her up against the door and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She took the opportunity to unbutton the buttons that she started earlier.

Once his shirt was off she felt herself being lifted and carried to her bed. Joe placed gentle kisses on her neck and received a groan in response. "Joseph that feels wonderful."

Joe didn't respond just quickly took her shirt off to have more access to the skin underneath. Clarisse's hands were busy fumbling with the belt on his pants, and once free, she unzipped his pants and pushed them off then threw them carelessly on the floor. Joe responded by unzipping her skirt and throwing that to the side. Once the last few barriers were removed Joe stopped to just stare at her.

Clarisse blushed under his intense gaze. "You are absolutely breathtaking love."

"No...I...oh Joseph…" she stopped mid-sentence because Joe went back to suckling his way down to her breasts. He kissed each one before putting one his mouth to swirl his tongue around the pointed tip.

"Oooh...Joseph that feels...ooh...mmm" she couldn't form a coherent thought when he made his way lower down her abdomen. He gave each of her inner thighs a gentle kiss before kissing her core.

"Oh dammit!" she swore. She was in bliss.

"Ok, I have heard enough...they are _so_ going at it." Mia said smiling triumphantly.

"Well I guess they do have feelings for each other." Charlotte said.

"Ya think?" Mia asked.

They both quietly walked away to leave the couple do what they needed to do.

Joe's tongue was working magic on her center, she had never, ever, known pleasure like this. Joe's hands worked their way up he stomach to tease her nipples into hard, aching points. Clarisse didn't know how much longer she could hold up, until she felt the vibrations of Joe say:

"Come for me my love." Which was her undoing. She screamed his name until she thought her voice would go hoarse.

Her body was shaking before Joe placed a kiss to her damp forehead. "Are you ready for me love?"

"Oh hell yes I am." she said dazedly.

Joe laughed but gently pushed himself inside her welcoming body. They made love through most of the night, neither wanting the sensations stop. When they were both too tired from the exertion, Joe rolled off of her and held her close and they both fell asleep.

Joe woke up first, it was still early seeing as the sun wasn't up yet. Clarisse stirred slightly and turned to face Joe. "You're up?" Clarisse asked wiping her tired eyes.

"Yes, just woke up...you were too beautiful to wake up, plus it's still early."

"I see that it's only 4:30 AM."

"Yes, Clarisse, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Do you think that maybe we should still keep our 'friendship' in the shadows?"

Clarisse looked confused. "I thought you wanted to take it out of the shadows?"

"I do, but not with anyone else, I just wanted to know that you loved me too, I didn't care if anyone else knew, I just wanted to know if I had a chance to be with you, that's all."

"Oh...well I mean I do love you Joseph...and I couldn't ask you to keep our love secret."

"You're not asking, we can announce our love when Mia is crowned queen."

"Are you positive that you're alright with this?"

"Absolutely."

"Well if you're sure."

"I am, besides a secret lover is always a turn on." he said flashing her a grin and making her blush.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." and then they kissed before he took his leave.

Clarisse was happy for the first time in a long time. She finally chose herself over duty, and that felt fantastic.


End file.
